Unexpected
by BlueCross03
Summary: There are 2 transfer students on Fairy High, Ultear and Meredy. Unexpectedly, Meredy falls in love with a certain salmon-haired student named, Natsu. While Ultear started to care for the same boy. But Natsu cares for the two of them. What would be the outcome? AU and a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya guys~ This is a new story. This was requested to me by **_Natsu013 _**last December, I just posted it today because I was too focus on my sequel for Detour, and to my thesis. Plus this is a great challenge to me as this is a MeredyxNatsuxUltear story. Anyways, hope everyone will enjoy~**

**I apologize for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A bright and cold October morning is filling the whole Magnolia. The streets are noisy, the trains are crowded, and students are greeting each other as they went towards their school. A certain salmon haired teenage boy is walking along the aligned orange leaves trees wearing his school uniform.

"NATSU!" a sweet voice shout. The pink-haired boy turn his head to see who called his name and saw a blonde girl running towards him as she waves her hand.

"Yoh Luce~" he greeted his friend who is now in front of him and catching her breathe.

"Good morning Natsu!" his friend Lucy Heartfilia greeted him as she smile.

"Good morning Luce~" he reply as he grins at her and they walk to their school, Fairy High.

"Did you do your homework? Lucy asks her pink haired friend. Natsu froze and his eyes widen.

"I FORGOT! Luce let me copy yours," Natsu shout as he plead to Lucy. Lucy giggle and shake her head.

"No way! BUT! I'll help you," Lucy said as she cross her arms. Natsu's eyes sparkle and grins as he grab Lucy's arm.

"Great! Let's go!" he said as he started to run towards their school while dragging Lucy who is screaming behind him.

* * *

**At Fairy High**

"We're here, come on Luce, help me~" Natsu said as they enter their room and sit on their chair which is beside each other. Lucy who's tired on the running glare at him as she catch her breath, "Natsu *huff* why did *huff* you do that?"

"So we can arrive the school more early and you can help me on my homework," he answer as he grin like a child. Lucy was about to scold him but gave up. She did say she will help him. And so Lucy help Natsu on doing his homework.

"Lu-chan! Good morning!" Lucy turn around as she recognize the voice.

"Levy-chan, good morning!" Lucy greeted her best friend. Levy a petite girl with short blue hair approach Lucy and Natsu who is currently writing on his notebook.

"Is Natsu just doing his homework?" Levy asks as she looks at Natsu's notebook.

"Yup, I'm just helping him," Lucy reply. They both giggle and Levy helps them to make it faster in which Natsu is thankful.

As time goes by, one by one students enters the classroom and greet each other. "Lucy, Natsu, Levy, good morning," a scarlet haired girl wearing a glasses greeted the 3.

"Erza! Good morning," Lucy and Levy greeted back to the student council president of their school.

"What are you doing?"

"Just helping Natsu on his homework," Lucy answered. This made Erza twitch and a dark aura emits from her.

"What did you say? Natsu did you forgot to do your homework at home?" she asks as she glare at the pink haired boy. Natsu was startled and look at Erza with scared eyes. Lucy defended her friend in which Natsu is thankful. He continue to do his last homework, as Erza just sigh then suddenly she remembers something.

"That's right, there will be transfer students at our school," Erza said as she adjust her glasses.

"Wow! Really? How many?" Lucy asked.

"Two. One of them will be on our year the other would be a first year," Erza answered. Levy and Lucy look at each as they smile, they are both excited to meet the transfer students.

"Heh, transfer students huh?" the three ladies look where the voice was and saw a spiky dark blue haired boy walking towards them with his hands on his pockets.

"Gray," Erza called the man.

"Yoh Erza," the guy named Gray greeted Erza.

"Good morning Gray!" Lucy greets her friend Gray. He turn around and smile at Lucy.

"Morning Lucy," Gray greeted her back.

"DONE!" the pink haired student cheers as he raise his both fist in the air as he look up and grins as he finally finish his homework.

"Congratulations Flame Brain for just finishing your homework," Gray sarcastically said as he slowly clap his hand. A vein pops out on the head of Natsu and he immediately stands up as he bump his forehead on his rival.

"What did you just call me, Ice Freak?" Natsu asks as he glares at Gray.

"I said, FLAME BRAIN, you Ash for Brain!" Gray answer as he glares at Natsu.

"HEY! That's 2 insults, you Stripper!" they continue to bicker and forgot the person they fear the most is just in front of them.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS?!" the scarlet haired president shout and everyone in the classroom froze and immediately backs away except for the two lads who were just fighting a while ago. Natsu and Gray just stay still as sweats are appearing on them and suddenly their arms clung on each other's shoulder.

"S-Sorry Erza," Gray apologize.

"A-aye," Natsu said. Erza look at them and nods, "It's alright to fight sometimes, but it's greater to get along right?" Erza said as she looks at them. The two nods and slowly they pull out from each other.

The other students let out a sigh and went back to what they were doing. Then the bell that indicates class is about to start rang, and everyone didn't notice it and continue having their own way.

After a minute, their door opens reveals their homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive.

"All right, settle down, homeroom's about to start," Gildart-sensei said as he stand in front of the class. Everyone went back to their seats, and listen to Gildarts.

"I don't know if everyone already heard the news, but, those who haven't we'll be having 2 transfer students here in the school. One of them is on your year, and the other is a first year. And you guys are lucky, because it's on our class," Gildarts-sensei announce. Everyone cheer for they were all expecting a new classmate.

"Okay, okay. Quiet down you brats! I'll introduce the new student. Come in," he said. Everyone looks at the door that just opened.

There enters, a teenage girl with a pale skin with a long dark purple hair. She walks towards where Gildarts is, and stand beside him. Everyone was mesmerize how beautiful the transfer student is, more like almost all the guys.

"Everyone this is.." Gildarts was about to introduce her, when suddenly Gray stands up on his seat.

"Ultear?!" he exclaim.

"Gray," the transfer student said. Everyone look at Gray, then to the transfer student.

"Oh, you know the transfer student Gray?" Gildarts-sensei asks.

"What?! Could it be another Love Rival for Gray-sama?" Juvia said with a shock. Everyone face palm on what she said.

"No Juvia, she's my cousin who is 2 years older than me." Gray answer, which made Juvia felt relief. "So how come she's on our grade?" Gray asks as he look at his older cousin.

"Oh, about that," Gildarts-sensei said as he rub his neck and look at the transfer student. The student look back at him and smile.

"It's alright sensei, I'll explain to them," Gildarts-sensei nods and step back. The transfer student look back to the others with a smile.

"Hello. Before anything else, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Ultear Milkovich, and just like Gray said, I'm his cousin, and I'm two years older than you guys," Ultear introduce herself. Everyone stay quiet as they wait for her to continue.

"I know you guys were really curious, why I'm still a sophomore, even though I'm should be a senior and graduating student. Well, apparently due to some family problems, I have to drop out on school for 2 years, and I just came back as a 2nd year student. So that's that, hope we'll get along," Ultear bows her head and smile to everyone.

Everyone stares at her, and then they all smile and greeted her warmly. Gildarts-sensei smile on how kind his students were.

"Okay, you can seat in front of that pink haired guy," Gildarts-sensei said as he points to Natsu. Ultear nods and walk towards her seat. She sit down, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turn her head and met a grinning salmon-haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Natsu. Nice to meet ya Ultear," Natsu introduce himself. Ultear stare at him, and then let out a low chuckle and smile on Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Natsu," Ultear reply. Natsu's grin widens and they both listen back to whatever Gildarts-sensei is saying.

* * *

**Break Time**

As the bell rung, students immediately run out of their classroom and head towards their cafeteria, some stay at the classroom, some went to the quadrangle to sit on the grass and eat their lunch.

Ultear was placing her notebook back on her bag and took out her lunchbox when suddenly her surroundings darken, she lift her head and meet 3 pairs of eyes on her.

"Hi Ultear-san, I'm Lucy," Lucy introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Levy," Levy waves her hand.

"I'm Erza, I'm the student council president. If you need anything regarding the school, you can ask me," Erza greeted Ultear.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Lucy, Levy and Erza," Ultear greeted them as she smile.

"Do you want to join us in lunch? We'll eat at the ground," Lucy asked.

"I would love to," Ultear happily reply. This made the three smile at her again.

"Can I join?" Gray asked them, Erza nods.

"ME TOO!" Natsu shout as he pump his fist, this made everyone laugh, even Ultear.

_'What a little kid,' _Ultear thought as she look at Natsu who is now arguing with Gray.

"So Ultear, 3 years you and Aunt Ur didn't contact me and Pops. What happened?" Gray asked his older cousin as they eat their lunch at the grass field.

"Sorry about that Gray. Mom said I can't tell you and Uncle Silver about our situation," Ultear answer as she gave Gray a small smile. Gray frown.

"Why can't you tell them? Weren't they your family?" Natsu asked Ultear as he stare at her while he started to bite on his spicy sandwich.

Ultear look at Natsu, and then suddenly pinch his nose. This startled Natsu and backs away.

"What the heck?! What's that for?" Natsu asked as he cover his nose. Ultear and the others laugh.

"Sorry, just a habit. I used to do that to Gray when we were little when he's being nosy and naughty," Ultear answer.

Natsu groan as he rub his nose while the others laugh not to him but to Gray.

"Ultear-san, could you tell us stories when Gray is still a little kid?" Lucy ask as she look at Ultear.

"Lucy, Ultear is fine, don't put any honorifics. Sure, what do you want to know?" Ultear.

They started to talk about Ultear and Gray's childoods which Gray didn't like and feel embarrass. They all laugh, then Gray and Natsu was about to started a brawl when Erza halt them. They finished their lunch and decided to head back to their room.

"I'll just get a juice," Natsu said as he sprints to the opposite side of their way to the classroom.

Natsu run as he heads towards the juice vending machine. He was about to turn left when someone crashes to him. He step one foot backward as he regain his balance and he notice that he crash to a person, and it's a girl and that person is about to fall. He quickly grab her wrist and pull her towards him and hold her shoulder using his free hand.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" Natsu apologize, then he notice that the girl's hair is also pink but a little darker than his, plus she's a little short but a little tall than Levy.

The girl look up at him showing her green eyes. Natsu didn't recognize her. He slowly let go and the girl step backward with her long and wavy pink hair bounce slightly as she bows her head.

"I'm fine, thank you and I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going," she said. Natsu blinks twice before he let out a laugh and pats the girl's head.

"Hahaha! Nah, it's my fault, I was rushing. Well, you seem fine, I'll go ahead I'm in a hurry, bye" Natsu said as he quickly walk pass her and turn left, leaving the confuse girl.

* * *

School finally ended and Ultear slowly fit in despite she's older than her classmates, thanks for Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Levy. They never left her out more like they love to hang out with her, and listen to her stories about Gray.

They started to head home and separated when they reach to an intersection. Natsu and Lucy were on the same side. Gray and Erza were the same, while Ultear is on a different road. They said goodbye to each other as they head in separate ways.

Lucy's place is closer than Natsu's so whenever they head home, Natsu always take her first. They finally reach Lucy's house and both of them said goodbye to each other. Natsu wait for Lucy to enter her house before he started to walk.

Natsu silently walk towards his house as he look at the yellowish sky with bore eyes and of both his arms behind his head. He's near the small park which means that he's closer to his home. The small park consist a big tree and a playground for the kids.

He just pass through the park when he heard a creaking sound, and on the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of pink hair. He slowly turn his head and saw the same girl he bumps during lunch break sitting on the swing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how is it? It is good? Tell me what you think and if you have suggestions to help me for this story. This story will be about 5 chapters or less, I don't know, but it won't be that long. I actually got problem on what title this story would be, since I'm not that good in titles. I guess this quite fit?**

**Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F~ I'm open for suggestions and ideas :)**  
**That's all for now and see you on the next chapter and if ever you're reading my other stories then see you there~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya~ Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**English is my second language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natsu watch the girl slowly swinging herself on the swing with her head hang down. Curious, Natsu is, suddenly walk towards the girl. She didn't notice him walking towards her as she's deep in thought, she only realize it when a pair of red converse suddenly visible on her view, and she came to a halt.

The girl slowly look up and meet onyx eyes and salmon haired boy whom she remembered the guy who she bump into a while ago. Her green eyes widen when Natsu waves his hand and show his toothy grin to her.

"Hi! You're the one from lunch break. Sorry again," Natsu said as he place his hand on his hips.

The girl blush and lower her head again as she bow at Natsu.

"H-hello. It's alright, I'm half at fault on that too," the girl shyly reply.

Natsu just smile and sit to the empty swing that is next to her, he started to swing it very fast which he really like. The girl just watch Natsu who enjoys swinging. Natsu notice her stare and slowly stop swinging as he look at her.

"What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" Natsu ask.

The girl shake her head as she started to fidget, thinking if she can talk it to Natsu whom she just accidentally met. She bit her bottom lip as she decide to tell him.

"I'm not waiting for anyone. I'm just…I'm just thinking that's all," the girl answer as she slowly swing again.

"What are you thinking?" Natsu ask another question.

The girl look at Natsu with one eyebrow raise as she thought he's so nosy, but, she can feel he don't mean any harm.

"Well, how to talk to my classmates and be their friend," she answer nevertheless.

Natsu blink twice as he look at her straightly in the eye which made the girl uncomfortable.

"Don't you have any friends ever since the start of the school year?"

"Well, I just transfer to your school today so it's kind of hard to fit in," she answer.

Natsu nods as he finally understand. He remembers what Erza said that there would be two transfer students, one was Ultear and now he met the other one. He look again at the girl as he think that she seems a nice person. He grin as he pat her head which surprises the girl.

"You know, at first it would be hard when you're in a new environment, but everything will be alright. You can slowly approach them, Fairy High is full of nice students. Plus you already have your first friend," Natsu said as he continue to grin. The girl look at him in confusion.

"Who's my first friend?" she ask. Natsu points his thumb to himself as his grin widen.

"Me. I'm Natsu," Natsu reply as he offer his right hand.

The girl blush then suddenly a smile crept on her face as she let out a small laugh and hold Natsu's right hand with hers and slowly shake it.

"I'm Meredy. Nice to meet you Natsu," Meredy introduce herself.

Natsu slowly pull out then notice the sky is getting dark. He stand up and told Meredy that they should head home. Meredy nods as she stand up and dust off her skirt. They both walk out of the park.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Meredy, and good luck in making friends," Natsu said as he wave to her and started to walk on opposite direction where Meredy will walk.

"Bye Natsu, see you tomorrow and thanks," Meredy shout as Natsu just wave gesturing he heard it while he continue to walk.

* * *

Natsu finally arrive at his home and when he open the door he was greeted by a blue feline who meow as Natsu step foot inside the house.

"Hi Happy, I'm home," Natsu greeted as he bend down and pat his blue cat.

He heard some footsteps inside deep in the house and smell something delicious. He grin as he took out his shoes and walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey Pops, I'm home, watcha cooking?" Natsu said as he walk near to a red hair man.

The red hair man named Igneel, turn his head as he look at his son.

"Oh, Natsu, you're home. Spicy Chicken, your and my favorite," he answer as he continue to cook. Natsu grin as a drool slide down on the side of his mouth.

Igneel order Natsu to change his clothes and set the table after. Natsu nods as he walk up to the stairs and to his room.

* * *

Meredy open her black gate and walk up stairs as she reach to her new home.

"I'm home," she said as she close the door and took out her school shoes.

She heard no one answer but she can hear voices at the living room and some sound at the kitchen. She walk silently and peek at the living room. A dark purple short haired lady was sitting in the small couch while watching TV. She smile as she walk towards the lady and hug her which surprises her, but hug Meredy.

"Ur-san, I'm home," Meredy said as she pull and smile at Ur.

"Welcome home Meredy. I didn't heard you arrive. I was too focus on the TV," Ur reply in a very low tone as she smiles at the younger girl.

Meredy shook her head as she said it's alright.

"Ur-san, is Ultear at the kitchen?" Meredy ask. Ur nodded her head and Meredy quickly went to the kitchen as Ur return to watch TV.

Meredy didn't bother to peek at the kitchen as she's so excited to see Ultear and tell her what happen today. Ultear was washing her hands when suddenly Meredy hugs her on her back.

"Ul~ I'm home!" Meredy shout happily.

Ultear wasn't surprise on Meredy's sneak attack as she always do that to her. She turn around and look at her. Ultear notice something different from Meredy when they both went to school and to now.

"Did something good happen?" Ultear ask as she went straight to the point. Meredy grin as she let go on Ultear's waist.

"Yup! I got my first friend! He seems older than me. He's so nice and a little nosy, but, I don't mind, more like, I'm glad he keep asking me because my anxious on going on a new school with no one I know disappear when I told him. He even gave me advice," Meredy said excitedly as she remember Natsu.

Ultear chuckle as she caressed Meredy's pink hair, she was worried about that too, not to herself, but for Meredy. Meredy is a shy person to those she don't know, but, when she's around to like her or her mother Ur she can be really talkative like right now.

"I'm happy for you Meredy. I also met new friends, and one of them was my cousin, Gray. They are very nice and funny people," Ultear said as she looked at Meredy's pink hair as it reminds her a certain salmon haired boy who is sitting behind her.

Ultear find Natsu a very cute and childish boy whom she is fond of to watch. During their math class he was sleeping and his snore is being heard all over the classroom. Ultear took a glance at him.

She finds him adorable as he drool and Lucy was trying her best to wake him up. Macao-sensei was very furious and stomp towards Natsu as he hit him with the very hard math textbook. Natsu quickly jumps and woke up as he rub his aching head, and Macao-sensei is scolding him which result for everyone in the classroom to laugh at him, even her.

"Ul?" Ultear was snap out on her thoughts from Meredy's voice. She look at her green eyes and smile at her.

"Nothing, just remember something amusing a while ago. Why don't you set the table now and call mom, dinner is ready," she said as she went to grab a bowl to place their food.

Meredy nods as she went to set the table and called Ur and they ate their dinner and chat happily.

* * *

Next Day, Natsu yawns as he enters the school ground. He totally hate to wake up early but Igneel carries him to the bathroom and opens the shower with cold water on it which made Natsu woke up and shivers.

He change his shoes as he wants to forget what his dad did to him and walk towards his classroom. As he walks to the corridor he was greeted by some students he knows, younger and older. Then he bumps into someone again, when he look down he found a familiar dark pink hair and green eyes.

"Natsu! Sorry again," Meredy said sheepishly as she smoothen her hair and feel embarrass, but deep inside she was happy to see Natsu. She don't know why but ever since yesterday she wants to see Natsu's smiling face again, plus she need to say something to him.

"Yoh Meredy! You're early huh," Natsu greeted her with his toothy grin which made Meredy blush and her heart is beating so fast.

"N-Natsu too, you're early," she said as she try not to stutter and look at Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Haha! Well, my dad woke me up in a not so great manner and I don't want to talk about it," Natsu reply while scratching the back of his neck.

Meredy let out a giggle as she now knows that Natsu is not a morning person. Then she remember that she have something to say to him and she's lucky to bump into him again. She look up at Natsu as she smile at him.

"Natsu, you know, after you told me those things yesterday, I decided to try and talk to my classmates," Meredy said as she feel determined.

Natsu look at her in blank face then suddenly grin and pats Meredy's head as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Cool! That's the spirit Meredy. I know you can do it. Good Luck with that," Natsu said which made Meredy feel encourage.

"So Natsu, um..I was thinking if we can meet at the park where we talk yesterday and I'll tell you my progress," Meredy ask shyly as she twirl her index fingers. Natsu blink then nods.

"Sure do. I want to hear the outcome too. Well, I need to go now or else one of my friends will scold me. Bye Meredy and see ya later," Natsu said as he started to dash but pat her head first as he pass her.

Meredy didn't reply back only watching Natsu's body disappear to the corner with a smile on her face as she hold her head where Natsu pat her. She walk back towards her classroom with a faint blush on her cheek but disappear as she's standing in front of her classroom door. She let out a breath as she calm herself and building up her courage and opens the door.

"Morning!" Natsu shout as he opens the door of his classroom and his grin didn't falter.

Everyone look at Natsu and greeted him back. He walk towards his seat and found Lucy, Erza, Levy, Ultear and Gray. They were all looking at him with smiles on their faces except for Gray who is looking at him with bored look.

"Natsu, morning!" Lucy greeted her salmon hair friend.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu greeted back and place his bag on his desk and sit down.

The others greeted him one by one with Ultear being last. After, Lucy and Levy started to have their own conversation as they keep talking about books. Gray and Erza were talking about some school related activities and left Natsu and Ultear sitting on their own seats.

"So, how you feel at Fairy High?" Natsu ask Ultear as he started to have their own conversation.

Ultear look at Natsu and smile as she thought of her answer.

"It's fine. This school is very friendly, unlike the school I used to study. Everyone there are bullies, they always bully the weak and they fight other schools near them. I totally hate that place, that's why when I drop out on school I was glad that I've finally get out of that place," Ultear answer.

Natsu look at her worriedly which Ultear notice and smile at him. She can tell that Natsu is worried at her.

"Your previous school is not good. I don't like it, we should get along, fights sometimes is avoidable but, here at Fairy Tail our fights are very friendly and we get along afterwards," Natsu said as he doesn't like the way Ultear's previous school.

Ultear let out a chuckle as she pats Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, its fine. I'm a Fairy student now and I'm really glad that we move here. I quickly fit in thanks to you guys despite that I'm older than everyone here," Ultear said as she really is thankful to have great classmates and new friends.

Natsu stare at her with a blank expression until another question pops out on his head.

"I was wondering, why you dropped out from your previous school?" he ask.

This caught Ultear off guard but it didn't affect her much as she's prepare that someone will ask that. She just smile.

"Let's just say the reason is family related. I'll tell you soon," Ultear answer as her eyes soften.

Natsu raise an eyebrow as he feel confuse but changed it into a grin. He doesn't want pursue the topic as he could see that Ultear is not yet ready to tell to anyone.

They continue to talk in different kind of things, more like it was Natsu who's doing all the talking as he talks about when he and the others are at beach or when he's having a father-son bonding with his dad, or even about his pet cat name Happy.

Ultear listens to all Natsu's stories as she find it really amusing and interesting as she gets to know not only Natsu but Gray and the others. Natsu reminds her the younger Gray, he was very hyper and moves a lot although now Gray is a little mature, except of course whenever he and Natsu started to bicker. Their conversation ended when the bell rang and their homeroom teacher.

* * *

"Man, I thought school won't end," Natsu groan as he walk with his friends out of the campus.

Lucy laugh while Ultear and Erza chuckle and Gray just roll his eyes.

"You always say that every single day after school," Gray said which made Natsu growl at him.

Lucy calms them as she doesn't want them to start fighting again especially since she's in the middle of them. When they reach the intersection they went to their separate ways.

Lucy and Natsu talks about some random stuffs until they reach Lucy's house. They always head home together but not going to school, because Lucy always wake up early and she knows that Natsu hates to wake up very early and decided not to wait for him.

"Bye Lucy! I'm gonna meet someone," Natsu said as Lucy enters her gate then look at Natsu with one brow raise.

"Who? Where?" Lucy ask as she's curious who would Natsu meet up, since he never mention anything to her.

"A girl, her name is Meredy. She seems younger and I met her yesterday at school when I bump her then at the park near my house where she was swinging alone. Also she's one of the transfer students," Natsu answer.

Lucy made an O shape at her mouth then her eyes sparkle.

"Really? I want to meet her too, but I can't leave now I'm going to prepare today's dinner," Lucy said as she sulk. She really want to meet this Meredy and become her friend.

Natsu knows Lucy very well because the two are best friends ever since middle school when Lucy transfer to Fairy High. He could see disappointment on her eyes as she's a very friendly person.

"Then how about this Lucy, I'll ask her to join us tomorrow at lunch break. Don't tell anyone yet, we'll surprise them," Natsu suggest which made Lucy smile and nods.

"Okay, well go now or you'll kept her waiting. Bye Natsu! See you tomorrow," Lucy said. Natsu nods and shout his own goodbye as he started to run towards the park.

When he reach the park, Meredy is already there sitting by herself again. Meredy this time notice Natsu's arrival and grin as Natsu sits next to her again.

"So?" Natsu ask. Meredy look at Natsu's eyes then grins.

"I made two new friends! Their names are Wendy and Romeo," Meredy answer.

"Oh, so Wendy and Romeo are your classmates," Natsu said as he feel familiar with the names. Meredy look at him with wide eyes.

"You know those two?"

"Yup, I know them since we attend the same middle school with my other friends. Those two are like my younger siblings. Wow! Those two are really nice people. Good thing you become their friend and good job," Natsu said as he grin at her.

Meredy's eyes shine and her smile is big as she's so happy that she was being praise by Natsu. Meredy continue to talk about what she did and interact with her classmates. They both laugh and continue to have conversation until the sun started to disappear. Meredy frown when Natsu said that they should head home. Meredy wants to stay longer and talk to him but Natsu is right and Ultear might get worried if she don't arrive home soon.

As they exit the park, Natsu asked Meredy if she's any near the area which she said she isn't that near, but, it's safe to walk around this time. She told him that she found this park by chance when she and her family just arrive the town. Natsu nods and then remembers something he promise to Lucy.

"Oh right! I told my best friend about you and she wants to meet you. She's really a nice and friendly person, so I was wondering if you want to join us starting tomorrow during Lunch break, bring Romeo and Wendy with you. The three of you won't be left out I'm sure," Natsu ask.

Meredy brightens to Natsu's offer. Not only she could meet other students but she can spend time with Natsu. She nods as she is extremely happy to meet Natsu's friends and get to know more about him. Natsu grins and turn around as he walk to his home.

Meredy watch Natsu again as he walk farther then skip as she heads towards her own home and she's very excited to tell Ultear about what happen today. She smile again as she can't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! What do you think? Was the pace too fast? Tell me what you think. I will post the next chapters every Friday as I have school works to focus on.**

**Wow! I'm surprise and at the same time so happy for all the reviews, followers and favorites. I'm so happy a lot of people got interested on my story. :D Thank you very much!**

**Paul- Thank you for always reviewing my stories :) Indeed, the title seem fine. And thank you for the concern :)**

**Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F**

**Well that's for now~ See ya on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! Chapter 3 is here! I would like to thank **_Paul _**I used one of your ideas. Thank you so much!**

**Okay, hope you guys like the chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Meredy?"

"Ul?"

Ultear and Meredy look at each other with their eyes wide open. Ultear is sitting on one of the bench with Erza and Gray beside her, while Meredy is standing next to Natsu who is looking at the two with confuse look. Ultear and Meredy were both surprised meeting each other like this and silence occurred to them.

What happen is like this, when Natsu arrive school he immediately told Lucy that Meredy will join them for lunch with Romeo and Wendy. Lucy of course was happy and as promise they never told anyone.

When lunch break arrived Natsu and the others sit on their usual spot during lunch and he told them to wait as there are others who will join them and that's when Meredy and the others came. He introduced Meredy to everyone and when he was about to introduced Ultear to Meredy, Romeo and Wendy, it lead to them calling each other's names with a surprise tone.

"Meredy, you know Ultear?" Natsu asked the pink haired girl as he broke the silence.

Meredy blinks before she look up to Natsu. She nods as she continue to look at his eyes.

"Yes, I'm living with her. She's my sister," Meredy answer him.

Everyone of course was shock. Natsu look at Ultear then to Meredy. He points to the two.

"Your siblings?! But you don't look alike?!" Natsu exclaim as he continue to point.

"Natsu! Don't point that's rude," Lucy was the one who said it as she smack lightly Natsu's head.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but, Natsu was right. You two don't look alike," Lucy said and Natsu nods.

Meredy look at Ultear who notice her gaze. She smile to the pink haired girl and look at her friends.

"Well, to be exact foster sister. Meredy is not my sister in blood. Mom and I took her in when we saw her in the street," Ultear explain to me.

Natsu and the others nods as they understand what she said, except for one. The raven haired boy was surprised on the sudden information he just heard.

"How come I didn't heard that?! When did you took her in?" Gray asked Ultear as he stand up and look at her then to Meredy.

Ultear knows that Gray will surely ask about that and she think that it's time to tell him the truth.

"It was three years ago. We were about to tell you but mom suddenly got sick. We took her to the hospital and she stayed there for 2 years to be examine. I was about to tell you but mom never let me. She doesn't want to trouble you two, so I did what she said. We don't have enough money to pay mom's bills and medicine so I decided to drop out on my schooling and took a part time job. Meredy also helped me and finally mom was already discharge and we decided to move here at Magnolia and enroll here at Fairy High," Ultear told them the whole truth.

Gray look at Ultear with wide eyes then suddenly he was furious.

"Aunt Ur was sick?! You should've have told us! We were so worried on you two when you didn't contact us, and then you said Aunt Ur was sick?! We could help you on the expenses we're family and we're supposed to support each other!" Gray yelled to Ultear without caring if someone will hear him other than their friends.

Ultear continue to stare at Gray's dark eyes as she feel no regret on what she and her mother decided. Gray wasn't finished on his ranting as he continue to yell at his cousin.

"And because of that you drop out on your previous school and then repeat the grade where you stop. How can y—oump-," Gray was suddenly interrupted when something shove into his mouth.

Suddenly Gray's face reddens and suddenly his mouth is emitting fire. Everyone gasped as they were shock on what happened to Gray.

"FIPAISHY! MY MOUATH! MY THOAUNGE! (SPICY! MY MOUTH! MY TONGUE!)" Gray yell as he fanned his mouth using his free hand while the other is holding the thing that was on his mouth a while ago.

Then he quickly grabbed his snow cone and eat it all up not even having a brain breeze. He quickly look at his hand as he saw a tabasco. He knows very well who put it on his mouth.

"NATSU! YOU BASTARD!" Gray shout as he shove ice to Natsu.

"OUMPH!" Gray laugh out loud as Natsu having a brain freeze.

When Natsu who just recover on brain freeze grab two tabasco out of nowhere, was about to shove it to Gray's mouth, but Gray dodge it and result for the tabasco to spill on Erza's cake.

Everyone was shock and at the same time scared except for Meredy and Ultear as they don't know just how scary Erza is when she's angry. Erza was shaking as she stare at her now ugly cake full of tabasco, and mutters 'my cake' 'my cake'.

She slowly stand up while holding her plate with her cake and slowly walk towards Natsu and Gray. Levy and Lucy are already backing away. Romeo is shielding Wendy while Natsu and Gray are shivering as Erza stood in front of them with her bangs covering her eyes.

"How dare you ruin my cake? I won't forgive you two, Natsu, Gray," Erza said as she slowly lift her head and her eyes are glaring at the two and her face is very scary.

Natsu and Gray are already hugging each other as they let out a girly scream and started to run away.

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE! YOU TWO NUMBSKULLS!" Erza yelled as she chase down the two.

They continue their chasing until Erza suddenly throw her cake and instead of Natsu or Gray got hit, it was Lucy. The girls gasped while Natsu and Gray started to laugh out loud. Erza quickly apologize to Lucy as she keep saying to hit her.

On the other hand, Lucy, just like Erza she was furious as she glare at Natsu and Gray. Since it won't be like that if it's not for the two.

"So you guys want a food fight huh. Then YOU SHALL HAVE IT!" she yelled as she throw the worn out cake of Erza right back to Natsu and Gray, this time they were both hit.

Lucy smirk as she hit the two. Natsu and Gray smirk as suddenly their hands are full of different kinds of food and started to throw it to Levy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Romeo. Of course the others started to throw food too as they joined the food fight.

Meredy and Ultear watch them as they throw each other food. Both the girls laugh as they think that Natsu and his friends are all very funny and amusing.

"This school is really fun huh, Ul," Meredy said as she look at Ultear.

"Yea, it is," Ultear said as she smile and look at Meredy.

Suddenly something soft hit them on their face when they turn around, they both saw Natsu grinning at them while holding some white cream which no one knows where he got it. The two laugh and joined the food fight.

* * *

"Just what do you think you guys are doing inside the school premises? This is not a party place nor a house to just suddenly start a food fight! This is a place to learn!" one of the teachers scold them.

"I'm sorry Sensei, as the student council president I would like to take the responsibility," Erza said to the teacher as she bows down with her hair tied up in ponytail.

After 30 minutes of having a food fight one of the teachers caught them and told them to change their clothes as their uniforms are a mess thanks for all the food and snacks they'd been throwing to each other, and head straight to the faculty room.

All of them are wearing their P.E. uniform as Lucy, Levy, Wendy are bowing their heads. Romeo and Ultear are both standing firm, Meredy is giggling as she watch Natsu and Gray both yawned and getting bored as the teacher continue to rant and scold them.

Gray is not looking at the teacher while his hands are both inside his pocket while Natsu scratch the back of his head as he stare at the ceiling with a bored face. Meredy continue to giggle as she watch how Natsu isn't affected on the teacher's rant on them while Ultear think that Gray and Natsu are alike and how Natsu is so amusing and kind.

"Finally, I thought that baldy won't stop ranting on us," Natsu said as they all walked out of the teacher's room.

"That was embarrassing," Wendy was the one who talked.

"But it was fun!" Romeo said as he grin. Everyone look at him and they all laugh.

"Right. It was really fun," Gray agrees to him.

"Let's do that again next time," Natsu said as he smiled at them.

They all nod and smile. The group separated when the bell rung which indicate that Lunch Break is over.

"Natsu!" Meredy called Natsu's name before they walked away.

Natsu stop walking and turn around. Lucy told Natsu they'll go first and started to walk off except for Ultear who's watching Natsu and Meredy.

"What is it Meredy?" Natsu asked the girl still smiling.

Meredy blush and this of course was didn't notice by the salmon haired boy but the older woman who's watching them noticed it.

"Can Wendy, Romeo and I join you guys on going home later?"

"Of course! That would be awesome!"

Meredy brighten up when she heard Natsu's answer. She quickly run to him and hugged him which surprises Natsu and Ultear whose presence wasn't noticed by the two. Natsu relaxed as he chuckle and pat Meredy's head.

"Well, we better go back to class or we will be scolded again," Natsu said as he look at Meredy.

Meredy pulled out and nods. She turn around and started to run.

"Later Natsu!" she waved to him and disappear at the corner.

Natsu waved back and turn around and was surprised to see Ultear standing there. He walked towards her with his hands inside his pocket.

"Oh, Ultear, you're still here?" Natsu asked as he stand next to her.

Ultear smile and started to walk with Natsu walking beside her.

"I'm just wondering what Meredy wants with you. It seems that Meredy has taken a liking to you," Ultear answer. Natsu blinks as he let out a small laugh.

"Well, I like her too, she's a good girl and because I was her first friend," Natsu said.

Ultear glance at Natsu as she think that it's not just because he's her first friend. She knows fully well there's more on Meredy's liking. Then she remembered she have something to say to Natsu.

"Natsu, I want to thank you, about earlier during lunch," Ultear said as she smile to Natsu.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he don't know what Ultear is saying.

"*chuckle* Remember when I told everyone what happened 3 years ago and then Gray was furious? You throw the tabasco to Gray on purpose right? If you didn't then he would continue to rant on me like there's no end," Ultear reply.

Natsu glance at Ultear then look away as he made a grimace face with a faint blush on his cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he only said.

Ultear laugh and ruffles Natsu's hair which annoys him.

_'He really is such a nice kid,' _she thought to herself as they finally arrived to their room.

* * *

School is over for today and Natsu and the gang walked out to their classroom and out to the school building. They saw Meredy and the other two waiting at them at the school gate. The three saw the older students and smile when they are in front of them.

They are walking at the street with Romeo and Wendy in front, Lucy, Levy and Erza next, Natsu and Meredy following and Ultear and Gray at the back. Each of them have their own conversation.

Meredy was talking with Natsu and the two of them are laughing. Meredy was always looking at Natsu and you could see how happy she is and Ultear noticed it. Ultear continue to watch them having fun when she felt something on her shoulder. She turn around and saw Gray and his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, Ultear..I just want to apologize on my actions a while ago. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just worried that you and Aunt Ur didn't contact us and then she was hospitalized without pops and I knowing," Gray apologize as he look at Ultear with a guilty look.

Ultear chuckle as she hugged Gray which surprises him and they stopped walking.

"It's alright Gray, I understand. And I'm sorry too. Mom and I didn't mean to make you guys worried. Quits?" Ultear look at Gray with a smile. Gray look at Ultear and smile.

"Quits," he said and they continue to walk, luckily no one noticed them stop.

When they reached the intersection everyone separate. Meredy and Ultear said their goodbyes to everyone and started to head towards their house.

"So it was Natsu, the guy you met and your first friend," Ultear broke the silence.

Meredy look at Ultear and grin as her eyes sparkles.

"Yea, and I didn't know that Natsu was your classmate," Meredy said.

"Haha! How ironic that we both know Natsu and we didn't know until now."

"Hehehe! You're right. Natsu is so funny and cool isn't he?" Meredy asked.

"Yea, he sure is. Especially during class, he always sleep every classes except for P.E. and break times," Ultear said as they are almost at their house.

Meredy giggle when she heard that. She can imagine Natsu doing that. She stop laughing and look at Ultear with a shy look.

"Um, Ul?" Meredy called her name. Ultear looked at her with a smile on her face.

"What is it Meredy?"

"I-I have something to tell you and please don't tell anyone," Meredy said as she plead.

Ultear blink and saw a blush crept on Meredy's face. She already had an idea what it was.

"Okay."

"I like Natsu, in a romantic way." Ultear was right. She knew that Meredy is falling to the salmon haired boy as it was so obvious how she looked at him.

"I could see that," Ultear answer as she nod. Meredy's blush reddens as she stop in front of their house and clutch to Ultear's hand.

"Promise you don't tell anyone okay? Especially Natsu," she plead to Ultear.

Ultear smile and pats Meredy's head as she nods.

"Promise," she said which made Meredy smile and hug Ultear as she thanked her.

Meredy pull back as she open the gate and enters their house, leaving Ultear standing outside. Ultear was glad that Meredy liked Natsu. Though, remembering what Natsu said a while ago, his like is different to Meredy's like.

She like the boy too, but, not the same as Meredy and she is starting to care for him too as she cares for Meredy. She sigh and smile as she enters their house.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 3. It's a little bit plain, I apologize on that as I wrote this chapter very fast. Too busy on school works.**

**Anyways thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, followers and silent readers. I'm really happy you support my story.**

**Paul- When you point out the short on Ur, I noticed that it was a mistake of mine, I already edit it. Thanks on that. And thank you very much you give me an idea.**

**P.S.- About the Fairy Tail RP it's a Role Playing thing for the fans where in it's a forum and you can create your on Character and become one of Fairy Tail's mages and then you'll meet other Fairy Tail fans and talk with them go on a mission, the usual Role Playing Games. This however is fan based. Remember when we both talked what if we're in Fairy Tail? You can use your character, but you need to have an account here to join. It's fun, and we're still few but we're really open for others. You should join :D And good luck on your studies!**

**Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F~**

**That's all for now and see ya on the next chapter!**


End file.
